


When the World Ends, We'll All Be Alone.

by My_Beautiful_Idiot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Idiot/pseuds/My_Beautiful_Idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 21st December 2012, and the world is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Ends, We'll All Be Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the point of view of my main character, written as a diary, and the story itself is angsty. I've shown it to a few people, some of whom cried. Continue if you want...  
> (feed back would be lovely!)

21st December, 2012.  
Day One  
  
Dear Diary,  
It wasn’t supposed to happen... It was a stupid joke; no one took it seriously. We weren’t prepared. Everyone I know is gone. They’re dead. All my friends, my family... They died, or they became one of them. The virus swept through the world like a wave. No one was- is- safe.  
  
I don’t know who I am anymore.  
  
It’s the 21st of December, and what we thought to be impossible happened: The world is over. And I am alone.  
  
When I woke up this morning, I knew something felt off. I had just assumed it was my mind fucking with me, because of the date. Jesus... That date will be carved into history forever. Who do we even tell the history to? The children? Children shouldn’t have to live a life like this. Constant fear.  
  
When I went for breakfast, I found my brother dead on the floor. Along with my mother. And my father. It’s only me now. I haven’t cried, which I think is odd. Perhaps I knew it would end this way. Out on the streets, I saw my neighbours scream. People I had seen before and talked to politely at bus stops, chased them down the streets like monsters. You watch the shows, you see fiction happen all the time... But seeing it in front of your eyes, for real? It’s surreal.  
  
I think it was the sight of my best friend that made me realise my world has gone.  
  
I had to check she was safe, I needed to. If my family were dead... She’d be all I’d have left. I ran back to my room, and packed a bag. What do you need when you’re going to be running for your life? I’d made connections, I knew I wasn’t safe. But I needed answers. What happened? How? When? Why? If Emily, (her name, Emily Piper,) were alive... Maybe I’d be able to stand it. Living in such a state. I picked up clothes, jeans, shirts etc. I brought my phone and its charger, not knowing the phone lines will be permanently down (god damn infected). I knew I wouldn’t be coming back, and my heart broke a little. I knew I’d be leaving home one day, but at 15 years old... That just seems too soon.  
  
These emotions will be the death of me, Mum always said. She used to say I care too much about the little things. The sentimental things. I pulled on my boots, and left via the back door. All the trouble seemed to be out the front, on the street, I figured I’d be safe.  
  
Emily only lived a few doors down, so I climbed over fences until I got to hers; Three doors down.  
  
I had hope up until that point. Maybe it would be alright.  
But fate’s a bit of a bitch in that way, isn’t she?  
  
I jumped down from the fence into her garden, and saw her laying on the step, blood all over her.  
  
“Oh, God...” I breathed, dumping my bag down and falling to her side. Coughing blood, she opened her big, blue eyes slightly and looked at me. She smiled.  
  
“Hey you,” she croaked, causing another coughing fit. “You’re late. I did call.”  
  
“Well you never leave a fucking message, do you?” I replied, and we laughed. She struggled to breathe, eyes wondering. I tried to help her, to stop the blood oozing from her stomach, but we both knew it was too late. I held her head up, fingers tangled in her messy brown hair, and she focused on me again. “Don’t die. Please, please don’t die...” I pleaded. She told me it was okay, that I’d be fine. I’m strong, she said.  
  
“I’ll always be with you.”  
  
Emily Piper died in my arms at 9:47am.  
  
I miss you Em. Rest in Peace.  
  
After Emily died, I hid. Hid in the woods. That's where I am now; Hungry and cold and alone.  
  
My friend and family were always the best of me, and now they're gone.  
  
Who am I now?  
  
I can't do this, not anymore. Not for tonight.

I can hear them out there; Whispering, screaming into the night. Into the black.

_Alone._

_So alone._


End file.
